Time to Burn
by zeh' cup CakE
Summary: [YAOI] Après le suicide de Kai, les Bladebreaker se rendent à New York, afin de rendre visite à la mère de Max. Lorsqu'une surprise en attend une autre... [Ne connaîtra jamais de fin...]


**Time to Burn**

Voilà la suite d'enfer!! Bon, premièrement, je suggérerait à ceux qui n'ont pas lu Enfer, de la lire, parce que sinon, vous allez rien comprendre du tout!!! Lolll mais bon, juste pour un aide-mémoire: Kai, il est mort (m'en voulez pas, vous allez comprendre :P), euh... Tyson c'est fait violer, il aime Kai (même si yé mourre ;) ) pis ben... Tyson il est tout triste parce que Kai il est mourre :( fac c'est ça en gros...

Aussi, cette fic se passe environs quatre mois après la mort de Kai... donc... c'est tout je croit!!!! Alors je vous lance le premier chapitre!!!

* * *

Le soleil se couchait, dessinant des mots indéchiffrables sur l'eau bleu du soir. Tyson les regardait, essayant de se changer les idées. La vie était devenue un vrai enfer depuis quelques mois, quatre, pour être juste. Quatre mois, cent vingt deux jours, deux milles neuf cent vingt huit heures... et rien n'était certain.

En effet, quatre mois plus tôt, _il_ était partit... Ils pensaient avoir retrouver son corps, mais ce n'était pas lui. Alors depuis ce temps, Tyson ne faisait que ce demander s'il était vraiment mort ou pas, même si les chances qu'il le soit sont beaucoup plus probable... malgré que, connaissant Kai comme il le connaissait, il n'aurait pas fait ça. Alors ça le ramenait à la case départ, exactement entre la case « mort » et « vivant »...

-Dit donc, Ty'? Ça va pas?

Tyson se retourna, et aperçu Kane, juste derrière lui, affichant un sourire compatissant.

-Ah, salut Kane, lâcha-t-il.

-Tyson... soupira le nouveau membre des Bladebreaker.

Le capitaine, lui, ne répondit pas, balayant du regard l'eau orangé.

-Tyson, je sais que ça te tracasse mais...

-Kane...

Tyson se retourna, souriant gentiment.

-C'est bien de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je ne serai pas tranquille tant qu'on ne saura pas ce qui est vraiment arrivé à Kai... même si les chances qu'il soit vivant sont minime, j'espère toujours...

Kane soupira, puis entoura Tyson de ses bras.

-J'aime pas ça te voir triste...

Tyson souria. Il était habituer à ce genre de comportement de la part de son ami. Les étreintes amicales un peu insistantes, et autres trucs du genre, c'était à quoi il pouvait s'attendre avec Kane. Mais malgré tout, il ne détestait pas ça. Qui n'aimerait pas avoir quelqu'un près à l'accueillir chaleureusement dans ses bras n'importe quand?

-Oh, Ty'... j'oubliait... Max veut que tu ailles le voir. Dit Kane en se décollant.

-Pourquoi?

-Aucune idée, je sais juste qu'il voulait te voir...

Tyson décolla son regard de l'eau puis se dirigea vers l'appartement où il logeait avec le reste des Bladebreaker, suivit de près par Kane. Arrivé, il trouva Max dans la salle à manger.

-Salut Max! Tu voulait me voir, nan? Demanda Tyson.

-Ouais... ma mère ma envoyer une lettre... elle c'est fait un p'tit ami à ce que je peux voir...

-Et elle veux que tu y aille? Devina Tyson.

Ils étaient tous habituer à ce manège. Depuis quelque temps, la mère de Max collectionnait les petits amis. Et ça allait dans toutes les catégories : de l'intello au macho, en passant par l'employer de bureau qui trompe sa femme et celui qui ne foutait rien de sa vie.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner cette fois-ci... tant qu'elle t'arrive pas avec un motard... dit Kenny qui venait d'arriver.

-J'espère... mais on peut s'attendre à tout avec elle... dit Max en soupirant. Anyway, euhm... c'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir Ty'... elle veux que tu viennes.

-Pourquoi?

-Je sais pas, elle a seulement dit qu'elle nous invitait tous, et qu'elle voulait absolument que toi, tu viennes...

Tyson fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi la mère de Max voulait-elle qu'il viennes absolument?

-D'accord... c'est quand qu'on part? demanda Tyson.

-Elle a réservé un avion pour dans deux jours... apparemment la lettre a eu de la misère à se rendre ici... M'enfin...

-Ok... bon moi j'vait me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde! S'exclama Tyson en se levant.

-Good night! S'exclama Max.

Le bleu souria gentiment puis partit, les pensés se mêlant dans sa tête. Pourquoi voulait-elle absolument qu'il vienne? Elle avait pourtant pas exprimer le désir que les autres devait vraiment venir... enfin, il devait sûrement y avoir une explication clair avec ça et il n'allait pas s'en faire pour si peu...

Il s'apprêtait à s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer.

-Nan? Demanda Tyson. Y a quelqu'un? Où c'est mon ami le fantôme d'à côté?

-Non, c'est moi.

-Kane? Qu'est ce que tu fiche?

-Faut je te demande de quoi... dit-il en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Bah, vas-y, je t'écoute...

-Bon euhm... tu réagirait comment si tu reverrait Kai?

Tyson pris quelque temps à répondre. Revoir Kai? Franchement, il n'y avait pas penser. Kai l'aimait-il toujours? Remarque qu'avec ce qu'il lui avait fait, il comprendrait très bien qu'il le hait. Mais Tyson l'aimait toujours, c'était un début. Bref, il n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

-Je sais pas, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Finit-il par dire.

-Pour savoir, c'est tout... bon moi je vais dormir... À demain! Dit Kane en se levant.

Il l'étreignit rapidement et sortit, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Tyson le regarda s'en aller. Décidément, tout le monde avait décider d'agir bizarrement aujourd'hui...

* * *

Voilà!! Fini !! oO je lai fini en une journée !! Chui bonne !! loll bon ok je me la ferme!!

Au prochain chapitre!!!!

Zoe the Demon Batcat

Dans le prochain chapitre : Arrivés à New York, les Bladebreaker vont avoir toute une surprise!!

Commentaires, questions(cette fic et Enfer): reviews!! n.n


End file.
